


Consumed With What Will Transpire

by quirkyOne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation after the end credits roll, Smart Is The New Sexy, john should really knock before entering a room but it wasnt his fault the door was unlocked, oh god i am soooo sorry, pure unadulterated crack, rodney mckay has a big....brain, self infactuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: John gets an eye opening surpise when he returns a dvd.





	Consumed With What Will Transpire

**Author's Note:**

> OMG i am sooooo sorry! I don't have any excuses for this.  
> Unbetaed again.

John froze just inside the entrance to McKay's quarters, eyes wide with shock, his jaw scraping the ground. Sheppard's stunned attention was riveted to the oblivious scientist, alone in the room. Rodney was lying naked on his bed, his cock hard and wet. He was intently watching his laptop while running his hands over his chest. He paused every now and then to tug roughly on his nipples before sliding his hands down to trace around his belly button. As McKay's fingers slid lower down his body, John made an involuntary choking sound. The noise interrupted Rodney and he glanced up at Sheppard standing unmoving in the open doorway.

"Well for Christ's sake either get in or get out." Rodney snapped as he pulled a sheet over his hips.

Without consciously being aware of his actions, John stepped forward allowing the door to close behind him. A DVD case dangled forgotten from his fingers as he stared at the tented sheet covering McKay's naughty bits.

"Do you barge into everyone's private quarters without knocking, or am I just special?" Rodney's voice was slightly husky, taking the intended sting out of his tone.

"Wha...you...um what?" John could feel his face growing redder by the second, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from Rodney.

"Oh my god Colonel, get a hold of yourself. This is perfectly normal and healthy. You do it yourself, I'm sure." McKay shifted slightly on the bed causing the sheet to slip dangerously lower.

Sheppard forced his gaze up and away from the silky blue bed sheet. A spark of speculative interest ignited at the combination of naked Rodney skin and McKay's use of his military title. The brief foray into semi-kinky territory was unexpectedly arousing and John's cock started to harden. The uncontrollable reaction caused panic to flare in his stomach before crawling up his spine and settling in his shoulders. Shifting awkwardly, John moved so his lower body was angled away from Rodney's direct line of sight.

"Well, what is it you want?" I was kind of in the middle of something here." McKay's hands sketched impatient gestures in the air.

John swallowed thickly, stifling a soft moan as he realized Rodney's fingertips were shiny with lube. He vaguely waved the DVD case, intending to place it on McKay's nightstand and flee back to his own quarters before Rodney noticed that he was half hard. He was just setting the movie down when he realized Rodney s laptop was still playing softly. His brow furrowed in confusion as he studied the unexpected scene playing out on the screen.

"What the fuck, McKay is that a class lecture?" John turned the laptop towards himself and squinted at the images.

"That is one of my best lectures. I was brilliant as usual, and my equations were extremely elegant. I can't exactly help it if I think brains are hot and science is sexy." Rodney's chest puffed with defiant pride and his hips flexed lazily.

McKay leaned slightly back on the bed his legs parted and relaxed. John ducked his head in an attempt to hide his fascination with Rodney's perky pink nipples. Peering up from under his lashes John could feel sweat pop up along his hairline and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Rodney stared back at him, hair dishevelled and face flushed. McKay’s expressive blues eyes were heavy lidded and sensual.

"Look Colonel, I'd really like to finish what I was doing, so if you don't want to watch I would suggest you leave now." McKay smirked as he stretched slowly and arched his back. He was smug in the certainty that his threat would gain him some privacy. His nails scratched lightly down his chest until his fingers brushed the sheet pooled in his lap.

John's mouth went completely dry. He sat on the edge of the bed with a thump as the strength abruptly washed out of his legs and his knees unhinged. This time it was Rodney's turn to look surprised.

"Ummm, really?" A shy smile spread across McKay's face giving him a sweetly hopeful expression.

Not trusting his voice John bit his lip and nodded slightly. The warmth from McKay's skin pressed into Sheppard's thigh burning through his BDUs. Desire coiled and spooled through John and he reached out shaking fingers to tug on the thin sheet covering Rodney's nakedness.

"Wait." Rodney leaned forward and closed his laptop with a firm click.

John tilted his head and cleared his throat. "But I thought science was sexy."

McKay grinned as he tangled his fingers in Sheppard's lush dark hair and tugged him down. "It is, but this is way better."


End file.
